Champion X
by Pokemon Champion X
Summary: X, a revered trainer throughout all the the region's has just left his home in Kanto to travel to the Unova region when catastrophe strikes. An ancient prophecy involving this trainer has come into play, will the so called "Ultimate Champion" be able to face his destiny with the evil that has stalked him since is childhood? Or will he fall?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey Pokemon Fans! This will be a multi-Chapter story, so I will update as much as possible, but although the main character in this story is traveling throughout Unova, I won't be able to do a story of him battling all the gyms, traveling the region, etc. Mostly because of my week's schedule, sorry!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Destiny of the Chosen One<p>

*Within the Hall of Origin*

Inside the brightly lit hall, all the Legendary Pokemon were gathered around what looked like a table, except that they were looking into a picture, almost like a television. "Arceus? Are you sure that this baby, this...boy, is destined to be the chosen one", asked Mewtwo. Arceus looked at the clone Pokemon, then back at the table and replied in a cool, calm tone, "Yes, he is destined to be the chosen one. His destiny is arranged already, there is nothing I can do to stop it, nothing any of us can do. I have though, put into his life a team of legendary Pokemon that will watch over him and when the time is right, they will reveal themselves to him." Mewtwo was shocked, for the lord of all Pokemon to put six legends into the hands of a **newborn**, this **boy**,Arceus must have a very important destiny. Mewtwo, along with all the rest of the legends inside the hall were getting curious about who Arceus had put into this child's life, when suddenly, a deep and dark voice spoke up among the crowd, "Who are the six who are destined to protect and serve him," it was the pokemon of nightmares, Darkrai who had stepped up and asked the creation deity. "It's funny that you asked, because you are one of them", answered Arceus. Many of the Pokemon surrounding the lord of nightmares snickered, knowing that Darkrai was not exactly good with kids, since all he brought to them were nightmares. _"They think that I am not able to watch over this child, I'll show them," _thought Darkrai, and that's exactly what he did, "I would be honored to work alongside the chosen one, my Lord," said Darkrai with a bow. At that moment all of the legendary Pokemon's jaws dropped. As Darkrai drifted away, he casually walked by Mewtwo, who was to say the least shocked, and whispered to him, "Beat that, clone." Which only surprised him even more. Darkrai has been getting more and more confident ever since he saved all of Alamos Town nearly ten years ago when the Space-Time Continuum was becoming unraveled during the battle between Dialga and Palkia. And with that floated on out of the room. "Well, now that that's aside, the rest of the Pokemon that will protect this boy are as spoken, and there will be no arguments, or world threatening battles, do you hear me Dialga and Palkia, Groudon and Kyogre?" "Yes," they all answered simultaneously "Very good. Now the Pokemon are Dialga, Groudon, a rouge black Rayquaza, and when the boy travels to the Unova region, he will also meet a Reshiram, a Zekrom ,and two Kyurem brothers. Those are his destined protectors and partners who together, will protect the world, from the great darkness that I have foreseen that will cover the world." Dialga spoke up and asked, "What will the boy's name be?" Arceus looked into the vision of the boy once more at the child and responded, "He will be known as X, Champion X, the Ultimate Pokemon Champion."


	2. Chapter 2

Pallet Town

15 Years later

"X! Are you ready yet? The boat's gonna leave the dock to Unova whether you're on it or not", yelled my father. "Just one minute, I'm almost ready!" I replied. I then quickly put on my black and red vest and cap and grabbed my belt which held my Pokeballs and ran down the stairs and saw my father sitting there waiting for me with passport in hand. As he handed it to me, he quickly said, "Remember son, when you get to the port you will meet Quattre there, and then when you reach Unova, Amita should be there waiting for you." Quattre was a good friend of mine from day one along with Amita. All three of us started our first journey here in Kanto many years ago, going through the region and conquering all the gyms, and now we were the best Pokemon Trainers known worldwide. We were known as the Unbeatable Trio, unless one of us battled against each other, then I would always win. When I finally snapped out of my daydreaming remembering when we were still starters, I said to him, " Yes dad." And as I walked out the door my dad pulled my arm and said, "And X, try not to run into any trouble with any criminal organizations will you? Just be careful." I replied saying, "No promises on that, but I will be careful. Love ya Dad!" And I was off. Running down the dirt path into the small little town known as Pallet. I was almost halfway across town when I heard, "X!" I looked around my surroundings to look for the voice when I saw it was my mother that had called my name when I saw her walking torwards me. "Where are you heading off to so quickly son," she asked. "To Unova with Quattre and Amita." I answered excitedly. "Well have a good time. Try not to run into any criminal organizations will you," she asked in a concerned tone. "Heh heh. Same as what dad said. Mom, there's no need to worry." I said. She replied with a small smile, "that's when I worry the most. Now go on my little champion make me proud." And with that I was off once again. When I got to the docks, I immediately saw my friend Quattre. I walked up to him saying, "Hey bro! You ready to conquer Unova?" "Yeah, X ! I was born ready!" He replied throwing his fist in the air. "Well let's get going!" I said. Right as we were about to board the boat, we both felt a huge explosion rock the ground and a huge flash of light appeared in the sky. We both looked behind us to see a huge mushroom cloud rise on the other side of Pallet town. We both looked at each other and back at the cloud when he asked,"X, is that your...?" I replied with tears welling up in my eyes, "Home... Come on we to go back!" And with that we ran back through town as fast as our legs could carry us. Unbeknownst to me, my life had just changed forever.


	3. Chapter 3

As I was racing forwards my house with Quattre right on my heels, many things were going through my mind, but one that kept coming back to me was, _"Whoever did this, if my parents are dead because of them, I will make sure they share the same fate that's a promise."_ As we ran down the dirt path that lead to my house, I could feel the heat from the fire grow as we got closer and closer to my home. When we arrived, I saw a sight I would have never imagined, all the leaders from the criminal organizations, Team Rocket, Magma, Aqua, and Galactic all standing there together with big smiles on their faces at their accomplishment. After a few seconds, they had noticed our arrival, and and Giovanni took a few steps forward and said, "This is what happens when you mess with Team Destruction!" And at that, the burning house collapsed. With tears now streaming down my face, I threw all six of my pokeballs into the air to release my team. In a bright flash of light, appeared my first pokemon ever, my shiny Charizard, my Salamence, Tyranitar, Garchomp, Metagross, and Rhyperior. When they saw the burning inferno they all gasped, then they noticed the people in front of it and their eyes and faces filled with intense hatred. I then said something I though I would never say in my life, "Team, they destroyed our home, our family. Now they share the same fate, DESTROY THEM!" And with that, my Pokemon let out such intense roars, it shook even the ground itself, and they charged at the people who had committed this crime. Though each person let out their own full team , they were no match for mine. Though they were outnumbered six to twenty-four, with each attack my team landed, one or more Pokemon were defeated. After the battle was over, Cyrus pulled out a pokeball and said,"Our boss warned us about your power, so he sent a little insurance to make sure we didn't lose, show them your power, XD001!" At that moment, he threw a dark purple pokeball into the air and it released a Shadow Lugia. "Use Shadow Blast," commanded Cyrus. Then, the impossible happened. From all around me, I heard different voices all together saying, "Protect the Chosen One!" And from the shadows behind flew out a Darkrai, a Ground on burst forth from the ground, a Dialga emerged from a blue portal, and a black Rayquaza flew down from the skies and used Ice Beam to stop the attack from hitting me. The criminal leaders had looks of pure terror on their faces. "Retreat," Giovanni yelled. Cyrus then returned the dark Pokemon to its pokeball and they all hit a button on their watches, and they were teleported away.I had just been saved by the legendary pokemon.


	4. Chapter 4

After the fire had finally burned out and nothing was left but ashes, I had the Rayquaza that had helped save me blow away the ashes with a strung gust of wind so that all was left was a big burnt piece of land. My friend Amita saw what had happened on the news and teleported over to Kanto with her Alakazam and we were all sitting there staring at the land when at last I spoke up saying, "we should have a funeral." Quattre and Amita walked up behind me, both putting their hands on my shoulders. "They would like that." said Amita. I then looked around at the the surrounding area to see if I could use something as a headstone when I saw a big boulder at the edge of the trendline. " Garchomp, Rhyperior,come with me," I said the three of us walked over to the boulder. "Garchomp, could you use Brick Break to carve that into a headstone," I asked. He nodded his head, then the blades on his arms started to glow a bright white, then he started slashing away at the rock. I held up my hand to signal him to stop. I looked over at Rhyperior, and it seemed he knew exactly what to do, he walked up to the stone and picked it up like it was nothing, then placed it in the center of the charred ground. I then walked over the it and knelt down looking at the blank slate in front of me. I looked up and waved Garchomp over to me. I asked, "May I borrow your claw" The Mach Pokemon then nodded its head and sat down next to me putting its arm in my hand. I then started to carve words into the rock, my parent's grave stone. It was definitely the hardest thing I had ever done. Harder than winning championships, harder than taking down criminal organizations. It took all the strength I had not to break down. After it was finished I stood up and looked at it.

Ash and Dawn Ketchum

The best parents in the world

R.I.P.

"Come on guys, we should go." I finally said. "Where should we take you master," all the legends asked. "Yeah, where should we go? We obviously can't stay here." Said Quattre. I looked up in the sky to the west of Pallet where Mt. Silver loomed above the small town. "We could stay with my cousin Red, but first, should I put you all in pokeballs to carry with me," I asked the legendary pokemon. "That won't be necessary," answered Dialga. At that moment, all four legends glowed greatly before transforming into spheres each one looking like The Pokemon inside. "Like this you can still control our natural powers, which you couldn't if you caught us in regular ones." Said Rayquaza from inside the sphere. I then put the pokeballs onto my belt and returned the rest of my team to theirs. "Well let's get going," I said. And with that, we left Pallet town and started our trek to Mt. Silver.


	5. Chapter 5

Before we could head to Mt. Silver, Quattre and Amita had to go home and grab some warmer clothes. For the temperature at the summit wasn't very friendly, but for me, going up their every year to have my yearly battle with Red, I had grown accustomed to it. Once we got to the base of the mountain, we stopped at the Pokecenter to pack up on supplies for the long climb ahead of us, and we were off. As we were climbing the mountain, many Onixs, Steelixs, Tyranitars, and many more powerful pokemon, but as each of them tried to attack us, all I had to do was look at them, and they would walk away for they recognized from the many times I had made this climb and they knew my power. I thought for sure that my friends would be asking tons of questions about Red, his power, our battles, and many other subjects, but they just followed right behind me, eyes set straight ahead, quietly as a church rattata. Once we stepped out into bright daylight with snow falling around us. Amita asked, "Is this it? Have we reached the top?" "No. We're not even halfway there," I said with a cold tone. I kept walking with them still following. After another few hours of climbing we reached a room that had necessary supplies in it to live in these conditions along with a bed, and a fire crackling away. We walked out through a door to see a boy all in red standing at the edge of the cliff. Standing before us was none other than the Champion Red. He turned around to look straight into my eyes. He said absolutely nothing, but from that look he had given me for years, I knew what he wanted. He expected a battle. He released his Pikachu, and I released my Charizard. The battle had begun.


	6. Chapter 6

From past battles, I had learned Red's battle style. It was second nature to me whenever we faced off. The battle had begun. I had to keep my head in the game. "Thunderbolt," Red called out to his Pikachu. I had seen that coming a mile away. "Counter with Fire Blast!" The two powerful moves collided center field, causing a huge explosion, but Thunderbolt was no match for the fire type attack as it easily pushed it back and sent Pikachu flying, only for it to land back on the ground in a heap, unable to battle. He then returned the mouse pokemon to its pokeball, only to send out his Lapras. "Hydro Pump," commanded the Champion. "Focus Blast!" I called. With speed that shouldn't have been possible for a Charizard, it formed the attack and launched it straight at the Lapras. At that time, Lapras had only started to form Hydro Pump in its mouth, when Charizard's attack went right into the Lapras's Hydro Pump, causing a huge explosion that engulfed both of the pokemon. When the smoke cleared, Lapras was down and out, and Charizard was still flying up in the air. Red then called back his pokemon. I could tell he was starting to get agitated. Though his face was blank, I could tell he was. He threw out his next pokemon, his powerhouse Snorlax. I knew from experience that this one could take many hits, and dish out some punishment all the same. "Charizard, stay up in the air and stay out of Snorlax's range," I called to my partner. All he did was keep his eyes on his opponent and nod his head at me. "Shadow Ball," Red called out. That's all I needed. "Charizard, dodge and get behind Snorlax, then use Focus Blast! Let's go!" He then did exactly that landing a super effective attack to the back of Snorlax's head sending smoke everywhere. Apparently Charizard's power had improved greatly since my last battle with Red, because when the smoke cleared, Snorlax had fainted. Even though I was ahead six to three, I knew that the real battle started now. Red returned his pokemon, and sent out his powerful Blastoise. "Hydro Cannon," called Red. "Dodge it, Charizard!" I desperately called, but with Charizard being tired from facing Red's Pikachu, Lapras, and Snorlax, he wasn't able to dodge it in time, and he took the full blast of the attack. When he landed, he had swirls in his eyes, signifying he had fainted. I returned my partner to its pokeball, and then sent out my super powerful Tyranitar. Once it appeared on the field, it let out a loud roar, and a sandstorm whipped up buffering Red's Blastoise. "Alright Tyranitar, use ThunderPunch!" And with that, my Tyranitar charged at the Blastoise, covering it fist with intense amounts of electricity, and hitting the pokemon with full force, sending it flying across the battlefield. When it landed next to Red, it was done. He returned the Shellfish Pokemon to its pokeball and looked at me with eyes filled with an intense fire. He then sent out his Venusaur to try to finish off my Tyranitar. Red then commanded, "Leaf Storm." I didn't say a word as the attack hit Tyranitar head on, I could hear the gasps of Quattre and Amita behind me as Tyranitar was engulfed by the attack, but as Leaf Storm subsided, there wasn't even a scratch on him! "Earthquake!" I commanded. Tyranitar then lifted up its foot, then brought it down with a force of five tons sending the powerful shockwaves at Venusaur, making it lose its balance. "Now follow up with Stone Edge," I called out. Sharp edged rocks surrounded Tyranitar in an atom like formation, before flying at Venusaur, hitting it head on causing it to fall over, unable to battle. Red then returned the Seed pokemon to its pokeball, and then sending out his final pokemon, his very own Charizard. "Focus Blast!" commanded Red. His Charizard formed the attack just as quickly as mine did at the start of the battle and hit Tyranitar full on with the attack causing him to fall over with a thud, unable to battle. I then sent out one of my most powerful and trustworthy pokemon, Jet Fury, my shiny Garchomp. With sandstorm still in effect, and Garchomp's ability being Sand Veil, things were going to get difficult for Red. "Dragon Pulse," Red called out. I then quickly gained the upper hand with this one command, "dodge it and use Dragon Rush! One after the other!" And with that, Garchomp flew into the air with Charizard's Dragon Pulse missing by yards due to to Garchomp dissapearing into the sandstorm, then he enveloped himself within a blue light and flew straight for Red's Charizard with amazing speed and power, hitting him several times before sending him down to the ground. He tried to get back up, but just couldn't. Charizard's head hit the ground, he was no longer able to continue. I had won.


	7. Chapter 7

"Powerful as always X," said Red, "but...why did you bring your friends?" I looked down at the ground allowing the brim of my hat to cover my eyes. "Red, something's happened. Something bad." I said. He then walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder and said, "X, what's happened?" I then explained the whole story to him, how I was meeting Quattre at the docks, the explosion, the battle against Team Destruction, and when I mentioned the Shadow Lugia, his eyes grew wide with with surprise. "What happened then? After they ordered the Lugia to attack you," he asked "This." I answered throwing the legendary Pokemon's spheres into the air and all of them appearing in a great flash of light. Red was thoroughly surprised by this as he fell back several feet and fell onto the ground. "H-how did you..." "We were sent by Arceus to protect X. For he is the Chosen One that is destined to save the world." Answered Darkrai. "Yeah about that, what makes me so important? How and why am I 'the chosen one' and what makes me so special?" I asked. Groudon then walked in front of me and said, "Haven't you ever wondered why you know so much about pokemon? How you are so skilled in battle?" "I thought it was just that I had a very strong bond with my pokemon." I said with a confused look on my face. "It's not just that. Inside you is a spirit that has lived on for centuries. Every 100 years, the spirit moves on to a new form, making that person the chosen one, the protector of the world. It's skills and knowledge of pokemon far surpasses any human being. That is how you've never been beaten, and how you win so easily." Said Dialga. I looked back at Quattre and Amita, both wide eyed and mouths hanging open in complete shock. "I can't believe this. I- I've gotta sit down." Red then quickly grabbed a chair and sat it down behind me as I fell into it. "Well let the four of you discuss all of this." Said Rayquaza. They then all turned back into their spheres and landed in my lap which I then put them on my belt. "What do you think we should do?" Asked Amita looking between me and Quattre. Quattre then looked at me. It seems he didn't know either. "I think we should go to Unova. We've been to every region except that one and I doubt the boss of Team Destruction is going to be on the same regions as the singular teams. So if we're going to find him we should start there." I said. "Well since your going there I know a good stop y'all could go to on the way there. It's on the far outskirts of Unova, it's a nature preserve. It has powerful pokemon, and close to nobody ever goes there. It's top secret." Said Red as he got out a map of Unova and pointed to the location. "Ok let's go guys." I said, and with that we left Mt. Silver, got on our flying pokemon, and off we went with me thinking, "_Unova, here we come."_


	8. Chapter 8

After a few hours of flying, we finally made it to the island that Red told us about. Once we all landed we decided to set up camp here for now. After starting the fire and getting the tents out, we heard a very loud, ferocious roar that shook the ground. We all jumped up, alert as could be. "What was that?" Quattre and Amita asked in unison. With a grin on my face, I said, "I don't know, but if it's a pokemon, then I'm going to catch it." I said as I grabbed Charizard's pokeball and ran off into the forest. "X and his powerful pokemon," said Amita shaking her head with a sigh. "Tell me about it," responded Quattre.

As I made my way through the forest, I came to a clearing to a clearing where the bright sun was shining through. In the center of the clearing stood a black, reptilian-looking creature with an axe blade on each side of its head. I pulled out my Pokedex which had been upgraded with Unovian pokemon information the day before we left. I aimed the device's camera at the pokemon, and it popped up a picture of it and said, "Haxorus, the Axe Jaw Pokémon and Axew's final evolved form. Haxorus is normally considered friendly. Its body is covered with a tough armor, and its tusks cannot be broken" "So it's a dragon type huh? Well then, let's go Charizard!" And with that I threw Charizard's pokeball up into the air, and he appeared in a flash of light, blasting a column of fire up into the air that rivaled even a volcano.

*With Amita and Quattre*

"Did you see that huge flame?!" Asked Amita. "How much you wanna bet it was X?" Answered back Quattre with a smirk.

*With X*

The two draconic pokemon eyed each other down, measuring their power and strength. "Dragon Pulse," I commanded. Charizard then quickly launched the attack, landing a direct hit on the Haxorus. "Ok that oughta do it, now I just need to...What?!" As the smoke cleared, the Haxorus was completely unharmed! It didn't even have a scratch! Charizard seemed to be shocked as well as it took a few steps back. "Just avoid and block its attacks, Charizard. Learn its strategy." I said. It was always our tactic when going up against unknown opponents. The Haxorus's tusks then glowed purple, and seemed to grow bigger and thicker. It had just used Sword Dance. It then charged right at Charizard with its tusks glowing light blue. It was using Dragon Claw. "Grab its tusks!," I called out to Charizard, and it did exactly that, "now hold onto it tightly and use Dragon Pulse! Full blast!" And with that it let loose the powerful attack and it hit the wild pokemon in the center of its face, throwing it right across the clearing. It tried to get back up, but it only fell back down. It was time. I grabbed an empty pokeball, and threw it at the Haxorus, it then enveloped it in a red beam, sucking it into the sphere. After it rolled a few times, it glowed then stopped rolling, signifying the capture. I walked over to it and picked up the pokeball and said, "You put up quite a fight. More than any other regular wild pokemon. I think I'm going to name you...DarkKnight. What do you think Charizard?" The draconic Fire pokemon nodded its head in approval. I put DarkKnight's pokeball onto my belt and began to walk back to camp when we heard flapping wings and someone say, "no way! You caught it?!" We turned around only to see two girls, one on a Dragonite, and another on a Charizard. "Who are you?" I asked.

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger! Sorry for taking so long guys! I had writer's block, plus I was VERY busy with other stuff. But anyways, thanks for reading! Next chapter coming up soon...I hope. XD<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

"Who are you," I asked. "My name is Stephanie," said the girl on the Charizard, "and this is my friend, Autumn." The girl on the Dragonite smiled and waved at me. "I can't believe you were able to catch the Haxorus," she said. "We've been trying for weeks, but each time it escaped us. How did you do it?" I answered with what I usually do when someone asks me a question like that, "I can do a lot of things other people can't. I'm X. Champion X." "X?" Yelled Autumn, "the Champion X?" Feeling a bit strange I answered, "um...Yes." "Wow! Never thought I'd meet a Champion, much less the Ultimate Champion!" She said excitedly. "You never know what will happen," I said with a shrug, "I sure learned that." They both looked at me with confused eyes. "What do you mean?" They asked. I started to walk back to where Quattre and Amita were at camp. "Follow me and I'll explain everything," I said as I beckoned them to follow. When we got back to camp I released all my Pokemon so they could rest out in the open rather than in their pokeballs. "Quattre, Amita, I would like you to meet Stephanie and Autumn," I said introducing them. "Where'd you find them?" Asked Quattre. "They actually found me. Right after I caught the Haxorus," I answered plainly. "Haxorus?" Amita and Quattre asked. "It was the pokemon that we heard roaring when we first got here. They were surprised that I caught it and they wanted to come along." I explained. "Speaking of explaining," Autumn said, "what was it that you were talking about when you said that you sure learned you'll never know will happen?" I sighed, "a few days ago, me and my friends were gonna be heading here to Unova. That is, until my parents were killed by Team Destruction." "Team Destruction?" Autumn and Stephanie asked. I looked back at them and said, "it seemed to be a combination of all the criminal organizations I've taken down. Team Rocket, Aqua, Magma, And Galactic. Is there any criminal organization here in Unova?" I asked them. "Well there's Team Plasma. They've been causing a lot of trouble over the years," said Stephanie. "Then that's where I'm headed." I said with determination. "What about us?" Quattre asked. I looked back at him sadly and said, "for now, I need you all to stay behind. I've already lost my parents, I don't want to lose you. I will call you if I need you though. Just stay safe and hidden for now." I turned around and called back all my Pokemon except for Salamence. "Wait, X," said Stephanie. She came up to me and gave me a band with a stone in it as well as another odd colored stone. "This is a Mega Stone and a Garchompite. I've seen you use a Garchomp in battles on television. These will allow it to Mega Evolve. These went through a pretty big chain of professors to get to you. Professor Oak said you were coming to Unova so I waited." "Um...Thanks I guess. I better get going." And with that, I took of on Salamence. "Team Plasma, here I come."


	10. Chapter 10

"_Before I go after Team Plasma, I need to make a switch with my team,"_ I thought to myself. I took out my map and gave it a look over. "_it says that we're close to a place called Opelucid City," I said, "we should head there and contact Professor Oak. Maybe we can ask him some about this Mega Stone and Garchompite." _A bit later I saw the outline of a city on the horizon. "Alright Salamence, head there," I said pointing at the city. Salamence started to fly lower and we flew over the city, landing in front of the Pokemon Center. "Thanks for the ride Salamence. Take a rest," I said as I returned him to his Pokeball. I lowered the brim of my hat down as I walked in so no one could see my face. The last thing I needed at the moment was some crazed fan or random trainer wanting to battle me. Lucky for me, no one said a word to me as I headed to one of the consoles. I immediately called the professor once I got there. He picked up and his face looked surprised when he saw me. "X my boy! You're alive!," he exclaimed. I replied back confused, "of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" "Well what happened with your parents..." he said nervously. "I was already gone by the time they attacked." I replied calmly. I then explained everything that had happened. From the legendary pokemon defending me, to finding out who I am, and then finally the girl giving me the Mega Stone and Garchompite. "Ah yes, so it finally got to you," he said putting his hands together. I held up the band that was on my wrist as I said, "Yes I did," I held up the Garchompite, "how does it work?" "Well," he started, "first you and your pokemon must have a strong bond. You have the Pokemon that will Mega Evolve, in this case a Garchomp, hold the stone. You then place two fingers on the stone on the band as so," he said demonstrating, "and presto, your Garchomp has Mega Evolved." I nodded as I said, "Alright then. I need to make a deposit and a full team switch." "Of course X. Which six pokemon will you need," he asked. I'll need Blitz, Gateroid, Stonewall, Jet Rage, Gardevoir, X-Calibur." Even though I had never been to Kalos, my father had. I then placed the six pokeballs along with DarkKnight's in the transporter. They then disappeared and six new ones appeared. "Thank you Professor." I then hung up. "_I need to get going if I'm gonna catch Team Plasma,"_ I thought to myself. It was a good thing I was able to switch teams. Though my other one was powerful, this other one far surpassed it. With Infernape, Feraligatr, Tyranitar, Garchomp, Aegislash, and Gardevoir, it was much more varied on pokemon types and the pokemon were more powerful too. Stonewall the Tyranitar was the daughter of the Tyranitar in my last team and had defeated the father as well. Same with Jet Rage the Garchomp. He had defeated his father Jet Fury. As I was walking through the city, a flying boat came above Opelucid. A hatch opened up on the boat and aimed itself right at me. "X, surrender now, or be destroyed!" Said a voice from the craft. I grabbed Blitz's pokeball. "You must be Team Plasma," I yelled. "I'll never surrender! Never to the like of you! Go Blitz! Use Flare Blitz!" At that I threw Blitz's pokeball and as soon a he was released, he surrounded himself in flames and flew right at the ship. The ship countered with an Ice blast of some sort, but it was no match for Blitz, he crashed right through it, flew up the cannon, and out onto the deck of the ship. I then concentrated my aura power and I flew up onto the ship myself. "Bring it on!" I yelled. The battle had begun.


	11. Chapter 11

"Let's go team!" I yelled as I released the rest of my team. "Divide and conquer! Take out all team plasma members and bring them to me! Go!" And with that, they did exactly as I had commanded. All of a sudden, I sensed a presence aboard the ship. A powerful one. I followed the presence to where I found a trapped man. He looked to be around my father's age. He had long blonde hair, a full body yellow tunic, and a blue belt. "Who are you?" I asked. The man looked up at me and said, "The name's Adean. I was following Team Plasma, but the Shadow Triad busted my cover." "The Shadow Triad?" I asked. "They're ninjas. Pretty dang good ones too. They come and go in the blink of an eye. You never see them coming." He replied. "Well let's get you out of here before they come back," I said as I used my aura to set him free. "Alright, let's get-" right at that moment as I turned around, Darkrai came out of the shadows, and shot three dark voids where a second ago there was nothing, but now we're three long haired men with masks and ninja suits. "Nice shot Darkrai," I said as I patted him on the shoulder. "W-why do you have a Darkrai with you?" Asked Adean. "I'll explain later. What's the big deal anyway?" I asked curiously. "I'll explain that later," he said. "Alright then," I said as I led him towards the deck, "my team should have all the grunts taken care of and on the deck by now." As we came up on the deck, all my Pokemon had the Team Plasma grunts and members gathered together, each pokemon charging an attack to make sure they didn't try anything. When the grunts saw me, they all cowardly backed away in fear. "Looks like they know who I am." I said to myself. "Alright, who's in charge here?!" I yelled in an authoritative, yet aggressive tone. They parted away to show a man who was in a thick purple and black coat of some sort. "I am Team Plasma Sage, Zinzolin." Said the man. I went up to him and grabbed his collar and shoved him against the wall and said, "who do you work for? I know you're with Team Destruction so spit it out already!" "Um-um we work for Ghetsis! He's the leader of Team Plasma. We were just following orders. Please don't hurt me." He said cowardly. "Where's Ghetsis?" I growled. "Giant Chasm. He's trying to control the legendary pokemon Kyurem." He answered. "Take me there now." He nodded his head as I let go. He then immediately went to the helm of the ship and started flying towards Giant Chasm. "Adean, Gardevoir here can teleport you off the ship to somewhere safe," I said to the man. "No, I want to fight, I want to help." He replied. "Adean I can't let-" at that moment, a ball of energy appeared in his hand. "Alright you're in," I said giving in, "but stay out of my way. This is personal." He nodded. I then returned all my Pokemon and went below deck so we would not be suspected when we arrived. When we got down there, I explained to Adean all that happened with my parents, who they were and what happened. He was saddened by this. It turned out that he was friends with my father many years before. He then explained what the deal was with Darkrai. He said there were a group of them that he had been hunting that were known as "The Children". Apparently they were very evil pokemon who wanted nothing more than absolute destruction of Earth. "When we get there, let's kick their sorry butts," I said to Adean. "Agreed," he said nodding. At that moment, the speaker where we were went off saying, "We are now arriving at Giant Chasm." I felt righteous anger well up inside of me. "Alright Ghetsis, it's payback time."


	12. Chapter 12

Once I felt the ship land, I immediately used my aura to sense the surrounding area and all that was in it. We seemed to be in the middle of a giant crater. Off to the side of it was a cave. Inside I sensed a man as well as a Pokemon. It seemed to be putting off a lot of energy. "_That must be the legendary pokemon Kyurem," _I said to myself_. _"Alright. Let's go Adean."

We quietly left the ship and started to stealthily make our way to the cave. We got to the entrance and looked in. Inside we saw Kyurem and Ghetsis. He seemed to be wearing a black cloak of some sort and had a cane in his hand. We then heard Ghetsis say, "The Giant Chasm! This is the spot where Kyurem's power resonates. Here, Kyurem can use the full extent of its power and easily cover all of Unova in ice!" "We have to stop him now!" I said to Adean. "Let's do it," he replied, anger filling his eyes. We then ran into the cave, ready to battle. "Stop right there Ghetsis!" I yelled. "Who dares to-" he said as he was turning around, but as soon as he saw me, fear filled his eyes. "You-you're supposed to be dead!" He said backing up. "Well think again," I said as I took a few steps forward, "your allies failed. They killed my parents, but failed to kill me. And now, youre going to pay for what you did." He shakes his head, "I don't think so.I'll freeze you two solid right here so you can watch my glorious ascent!" He slams his cane, "Kyurem, Glaciate!" I pull out Blitz's pokeball, "I don't think so! Use Flare Blitz!" I throw the pokeball and Blitz is released. He then covers himself with an intense inferno and as he flies at Kyurem, the flames turn bright blue and he goes straight through the attack and hits Kyurem head on. When it makes contact, there's a huge explosion as Kyurem slides back, "now use Close Combat!" Blitz continues his onslaught of attacks as he hits Kyurem all over its face leaving cuts, bruises, and marks everywhere. Infernape then lands one last blow and jumps back as Kyurem falls to the ground. Kyurem slowly gets back up, surrounds itself in an icy wind and disappears. In an outrage, Ghetsis yells, "I can't believe it! TheKyurem I went to all the trouble of preparing! How irritating! Now I have to go recapture Kyurem, don't I? But first, I'll take down this disgusting Trainer with my own hand! This time I WILL succeed! No matter what they try, no one will be able to stop me!" At that, he released all six of his pokemon. His Cofagrigus, Seismitoad, Eelektross, Drapion, Toxicroak, and Hydreigon. I returned Infernape to his Pokeball and took out Garchomp's. "Six against one," I said, "hardly a challenge for me. Go Jet Rage!" At that, I released the Garchomp and as he appeared in a flash, he let out a roar so powerful, it sent visible air waves in all directions. Ghetsis eyed the Garchompite that was embedded on a piece of steel armor I had put on him earlier. "What is that?" He asked. I grinned, "You're about to find out old man." I placed two fingers on the Mega Stone on my wrist and then I thrust my hand up into the air as arcs of bright light connected from the two stones. Garchomp then lit up like a score board and shined an array of different colors as he transformed. "What is this?!" Cried Ghetsis as Jet Rage had become fully Mega Evolved. "It's called Mega Evolution," I said, "and you're about to witness it's power first hand! Alright Jet Rage, use Earthquake! Full power!" At my command, Jet Rage dug his claws into the ground, and let out an intense roar and the ground exploded beneath all the pokemon, except for Eelektross and Hydreigon who floated out of the way. "Now use Dragon Claw on Eelektross and Hydreigon!" I yelled. Garchomp's claws glowed a bright green color and he flew at blinding speed hitting both pokemon at the same time knocking them out. "No! How can this be?! How could I have failed," yelled Ghetsis. "Now Adean! Let's get him!" The two of us ran toward Ghetsis. He quickly returned his pokemon to their pokeballs and right before we could grab him, the Shadow Triad teleported in, grabbed him, and teleported out, and we fell to the ground right where he was standing seconds ago. "No!" I yelled as I slammed my fist to the ground. Ghetsis had escaped.


End file.
